Heroes: Chapter 1
I''' '''The First Recruit Jacob rode his motorcycle at a high speed through the streets of California. He didn't mind if he got a ticket at all and basically the streets were almost empty. He was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, a pair of sunglasses and black ferrari tennis. His hair was pushed back by the air and so did his jacket. He was headed to another beach to see if he could have any "fun" there then he would head to his Jet to travel to another state. Jacob was a very wealthy 20 year old man and very very rich. He was adopted by a rich couple when he was 4 years old and was raised in a mansion in New York. His adoptive parents died when he was 12 and he inherited all of their money making him one of the richest kids in the world. He was raised by the family's butler Fred and soon started working in the company his adoptive parents left for him to rule, Exforce Industries. Fred became like a father figure to him. He passed a small store that was called Surf Gods and he couldn't help but smile then remembered who he truly was. He learned that he was literally half god when he was 14 years old. He was just outside his mansion in New York when two ugly enormous one eyed monsters attacked him. He had no idea who they were or what they wanted but he knew they were there to hurt him. Jacob managed to hide from them for some time and when they finally found him and were about to eat him a strange girl saved him by shooting them with arrows. He had no idea who she was but that she saved his life and that he needed to repay her. He invited her to the mansion but the girl told him that they needed to go and that he was in danger. So he couldn't do anything but follow her and soon enough he entered a camp called Camp Half-Blood. He learned that he had a godly parent and the life of persons like him, demigods. He liked Camp Half-Blood but it wasn't exactly a home to him so he decided to leave once his training was done and just travel around the world. He would occasionally be in the mansion with Fred but he barely had time to stay there cause he would attract to many monsters. He still worked as Head of Exforce Industries but usually skipped the meetings and told one of the board members to simply record the conversation or something for him. He met a 21 year old mortal not too long ago, his name was Michael and he was a pretty smart kid...not smart, he was a genius. They became friends and soon enough Michael become an employee at Exforce Industries and you could say was Jacob's assistant, he attended the meetings and in a way took Jacob's place and occasionally he would call Jacob to ask him about contracts and stuff but Jacob usually told him to take care of it or that he would be there later. Jacob finally arrived at the beach and bought a surfboard at the local board store and got ready to surf. He was a good surfer and he was very agile. He was an acrobat and loved to simply jump off roofs or stuff like that, he specially loved Parkour but he also loved Surfing. He surfed for a while and even managed to catch a few good waves. Soon he was soaked and walking back to his bike when a young girl walked up to him. "You're Jacob Wayne, right?" she asked. Jacob learned of his father's name at Camp Half-Blood, he was told by the goddess Athena and she even explained a few things when they talked but nothing really about his father, he just knew his name but not who he was or where he lived, Athena told him he was dead but he had a feeling she was lying, he had no idea how he could tell but his gut was really trying to tell him something. "Yes" he replied. "Mind if I take a picture with you?" she asked. "Sure" he answered and soon took a quick picture with the young blonde girl and continued his way to his motorcycle. He was a little famous because of well his parents and sometimes people took pictures with him but it wasn't something he was very used to. He didn't really like the attention. He was about to ride off when someone said his voice from behind. He turned to look at none other than the virgin goddess Artemis. "Lady Artemis" he said. "Jacob, you will have to come with me" she told him. "Am I in some kind of trouble?" he asked. "Cause seriously, I think I wasn't going that fast I mean I barely passed the speed limit." "We have to go to Olympus" she told him seriously, not even smiling at his joke. "Umm...okay but can I take the motorcycle?" Category:Heroes Category:ExtremeSSJ4